


To Keep You Safe

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Regulus is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Regulus does what he has to do to keep his brother safe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	To Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> tw: child abuse

“Regulus.” 

His mothers expression was neutral as he glanced up at her, her gray eyes cool as she gazed at him from across the dinner table. He hated that look, the way it seemed so calm and so _normal_ as if she hadn’t just finished cursing her eldest son in the middle of the dining room. 

“Yes, mother?” He replied, trying to keep his voice flat. Orion was at the head of the table, flipping through the newspaper as if no one else was around. _Ignorant as ever_ , Regulus thought. 

“Eat your dinner.” Walburga replied tightly, “Don’t just sit and play with it.” 

Regulus almost scoffed. How could he eat at a time like this? How could he possibly have an appetite after watching Sirius convulse on the floor just moments ago? And how could his parents _sit_ _there_ and act like nothing even happened? 

It frightened him, the way Walburga screamed so terribly and how easily the word ‘ _crucio’_ rolled of her tongue as she directed her wand towards his older brother. It was frightening to see the stoic look on Orion’s face as he cleaned his belt of blood, as if he was doing nothing more than shining it. It was sickening. 

He wasn’t any better, though. Standing there and allowing it to happen. Sure, Sirius was defiant and outspoken about his views, but did that really permit beating him nearly to death? 

“I’m not hungry, mother. Think I might be getting ill.” He patted his hands on the napkin in his lap before looking up at his mother once more. “Perhaps Sirius would like to eat?” 

He knew it was risk to bring up Sirius’ name after the events that just played out. Orion had sent Sirius to his bedroom without dinner after his punishment so they could all be rid of his presence the rest of the evening, so Regulus already knew what the answer to his question would be. 

“Sirius is no longer welcome at the dinner table if he cannot behave properly.” Orion spoke this time, finally tossing the newspaper aside to direct his gaze toward Regulus. “You understand that, don’t you?” 

_No, I don’t understand. I don’t understand how Sirius believing that muggles aren’t so bad merits beating him to unconsciousness every night. I don’t understand how you can be so blinded by your own radical views that you’d be willing to kill your own son to defend them!_

“Yes father.” Regulus muttered, keeping his thoughts to himself and poking at his food once more despite the glare Walburga was giving him. The rest of the dinner continued in silence and Regulus excused himself immediately afterward, no longer being able to tolerate the noiseless tension in the room. 

He went upstairs quickly, not even bothering to wait for permission to leave and found himself walking toward Sirius’ bedroom rather than his own. Just outside the door, he froze. What would he say? What _could_ he say to make Sirius feel better? Regulus had done nothing in the heat of the moment, so what could he do now that would make any difference? With his heart in his throat, Regulus raised a fist to lightly knock on the door. 

He paused for a moment, waiting for a response that never came before pushing the door open.

Sirius’ room was strange, with an array of posters plastered across the wall in an uneven pattern, leaving no room for the silver and green wallpaper to peek through. Images of muggle girls in clad bikinis that Sirius had hung up in an act of rebellion were more or less covered with even more pictures of his friends. There were scarves of red and gold strewn across the floor along with a variety of parchments and quills as well as some drawings of what looked like animals roaming about the forest. In the middle of the room was a large, un-made bed where Sirius was laying, eyes fluttered shut and body curled in on itself. 

Regulus sighed, taking a step forward before pulling out his wand to perform basic healing spells on his brothers bruised face and slashes in his back. It worked some, but not nearly enough. The dark curses would have to heal on their own over time but at least Sirius’ face was back to it’s normal complexion. 

“I’m sorry, Siri.” Regulus whispered, feeling guilt well up inside of him. “I should have said something. I should have said something a long time ago. I’m just not as brave as you are.” He bit his lip, closing his eyes briefly before continuing. “You need to run away from here.” He whispered, hoping that Sirius’ subconscious could somehow pick up on the words being spoken. 

But Sirius wouldn’t leave. Regulus knew this. He knew his older brother was sticking around purely for his sake and it made Regulus feel that much more guilty. There was nothing Regulus could say to get Sirius to leave, no matter how much he insisted. 

But, there may be something he could _do_ …

Regulus stood abruptly, removing himself from his brothers side. There was no question that Sirius would abandon Orion and Walburga given the chance considering they had both practically abandoned him the minute the sorting hat shouted Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Regulus was the only thing tying Sirius here and in order for him to leave—to be _safe—_ Regulus had to break that tie. 

No matter how much it killed him to do it.

“I’m so sorry, Sirius.” Regulus whispered once more before turning away from his brother, a sense of finality in the air as he exited the room with no intention of turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated   
> come and chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
